Vehicle-to-X communication modules, also referred to as Electronic Control Units (ECU), typically comply with the standards of ETSI, SAE or IEEE. Typical frequencies at which vehicle-to-X communication modules operate radio communications are, by way of example, 5.9 GHz (in particular in Europe) or 700 MHz (in particular in Japan).
Vehicle-to-X communication will assume an important role in future vehicles in terms of the safety of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is important to detect errors in a vehicle-to-X system, in order to be able to react accordingly if necessary.
However, not all tests can be performed solely by a vehicle-to-X communication module. For example, typical chipsets cannot transmit and receive simultaneously, as a result of which a complete system test including cables and antennae cannot be performed. Errors such as too low a range cannot therefore be located.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.